


A Hint of Smile and a Dash of Sass

by Lovehatress



Series: Insta Model AU (name is temporary and subject to change) [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past Relationship(s), Pekka still plays hockey, Shea still plays hockey, feminine boys, implied self confidence issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatress/pseuds/Lovehatress
Summary: “Juuse, I am going to be alone forever” Roman whined as he dramatically flopped into an open chair at the barista’s bar.“I told you it wasn’t going work” Juuse replied from behind the counter making Romans skinny chocolate chai latte.“I thought he would be different.” Roman complained, “I thought he wouldn’t be like the rest of them.”“Roman, you need to stop with these dudes. They’re no good for you or for me” Juuse sat Romans drink in front of him, a smiley face in the foam.“You’re not the one dating them though, I am”“You’re my like a brother to me, my best friend, my roommate, and I am your dogs other daddy, who if were here right now would say that you’re being ridiculous and over dramatic.” Juuse glanced over his shoulder from where he was wiping down a counter with his back turned to Roman, “Drink that, I don’t make drinks like that for just anyone”





	A Hint of Smile and a Dash of Sass

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic in the hockey fandom as well as the first thing I have posted in about a year now. I have been working on the idea of this for awhile. This fic is just the beginning of an entire AU I have planned. I have been working on this AU for a couple weeks now and most of it has been planned out. There will be more fics in this series in the weeks and months to come.
> 
> I am also going to try and do a 30 days of writing challenge this month in an effort to get myself back into writing and actually publishing some things. During these 30 days I plan on putting out at least two more fics in this series. I will probably mainly just write in the hockey rpf fandom though it is possible I might finish a partially completed fic that has been collecting dust in my drive on days I am very busy. I might not put something up everyday but there will be 30 new fics up by me by the end of the month.
> 
> I would also love to give a major thank you to my friend [eddieluongo](https://eddieluongo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who is [virgobucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgobucky) on here. She is an amazing person and author who has some awesome AU's on her tumblr and some bomb ass fics on here as well. She is the one who has been with me and help me shape this AU into what it is today. I could not have done it without her cheerleading and help.

“Juuse, I am going to be alone forever” Roman whined as he dramatically flopped into an open chair at the barista’s bar.

“I told you it wasn’t going work” Juuse replied from behind the counter making Romans skinny chocolate chai latte. 

“I thought he would be different.” Roman complained, “I thought he wouldn’t be like the rest of them.”

“Roman, you need to stop with these dudes. They’re no good for you or for me” Juuse sat Romans drink in front of him, a smiley face in the foam.

“You’re not the one dating them though, I am”

“You’re my like a brother to me, my best friend, my roommate, and I am your dogs other daddy, who if were here right now would say that you’re being ridiculous and over dramatic.” Juuse glanced over his shoulder from where he was wiping down a counter with his back turned to Roman, “Drink that, I don’t make drinks like that for just anyone”

Roman reaches forward for the mug and cups the mug delicately between to hands, freshly painted nails tapping lightly against it as he brings it back to him.  
Juuse turned around to fix him with a look, one eyebrow perfectly arched as if trying to tell him that, if he didn’t drink the drink Juuse made for him then there would be hell to pay. Roman didn’t pay the look no mind, instead he admired Juuse perfectly shaped eyebrows which looked even better than normal. He smiled to himself thinking about how happy Juuse was with his eyebrows yesterday and silently patting himself on the back for finally convincing Juuse to get his brows threaded with him instead of getting them waxed which Juuse had always done.Juuse noticed him not paying attention and instead of trying to get his friend to talk he just went back to tidying up the area. Soon after the bells above the door jangled, which sent Juuse back to working and left Roman alone with his thoughts.

Roman had just gotten done with a date with Jayden, his boyfriend, now ex boyfriend who broke up with him before the two of them could even go inside the restaurant they planned on having dinner at. That irked Roman to no end, especially when Jayden had the gall to use the age old ‘it’s me, not you’ breakup argument. Roman knew him and Jayden had issues in their relationship but he at least thought Jayden would have been classy and original enough to not use such a bullshit breakup tactic when the time came for them to breakup. They were only together three months. It definitely wasn’t the longest relationship Roman had ever been in but it for sure wasn’t the shortest. All of his past boyfriends have always had an issue with either the way he looked or what he did.

Sure, stripping isn’t the most pure and wholesome of careers but it brought in the money, gave him days free, and it let him express himself in only a way that shedding clothes to music and having money thrown at you can. It also provided him the opportunity to meet more guys like him. Wearing makeup, having your nails done, and dressing slightly feminine is normal for male strippers. It’s not as common in everyday life but it is a lot more normal than it was ten years ago, hell it was even more normal than it was five years ago. 

Roman couldn’t entirely blame stripping and being a feminine male on his failed relationships but he could put a good portion of that blame on it. The men who he dated either just wanted him sexually or they were trying to prove that they weren’t all the way straight by dating a feminine guy. Either way, all Roman has had in the past few years has been a trail of broken hearts and some pretty unfulfilling friends with benefits situations. 

Even through all the shit relationships there was one person who was always there for him. And that guy was and still is Juuse. They had met at a casting for some obscure underwear brand that wanted to do a print advertisement. It was inter agency and when Roman showed up he was rocking a bold smokey eye with winged eyeliner and nude lipstick with his highlighter outshining his competition till Juuse walked in. Juuse had stumbled through the door, nearly falling into the lap of the model sitting in a chair just inside the door. Thinking back on that day, Roman would call it pure luck that the only open spot when Juuse had arrived had been the spot on the chair next to him. The friendship was nearly instantaneous when he looked over at Juuse after he sat down and saw that the boy had on fake lashes which made his eyes look wider and more innocent, petal pink lipstick, and a shiny highlighter which made him look even more like a twink than Roman had initially thought when he saw Juuse come in. The two of them chatted while they sat and waited on their turn, then had drinks afterwards. Neither of them ended up getting that gig but they did end up moving in together the next weekend. Every since that day the two of them had been the bestest of friends and extremely close.

“You finally done moping now?” Juuse questioned slapping a hand down onto the counter in front of Roman lightly.

“I wasn’t, I will have you know. I was merely pondering the meaning of life then remembering how we met” Roman replied, sitting his mug down onto the counter. He looked down at his nails which were painted matte black with a shiny gold streak that went through the center of each and got narrower the closer it got to the tip before eventually reaching a point. 

“Well that certainly is funny considering I’m wearing the same lipstick today as I did on the day we met.” Juuse giggled covering his mouth with one of his hands as he did. Roman had to smile as well, Juuse was one of the most detailed oriented people he had ever met and it was just like him to remember some minor detail such as that.

“You’re working tonight, right, Rome?” Juuse asked coming around the counter to plop gracefully into one of the chairs beside Roman’s. Crema had no one inside besides the two of them and Juuse needed a break while there was a lull in business. He knew it would pick up soon since people would be getting off of work and coming in for either a quick cup to keep them awake on the drive home or to help them stay awake as they pulled an all nighter. 

“Yeah, I am. I was suppose to be off but Blake has a family emergency so I got called in” Roman said, reaching over to pull Juuse into a hug and pulling him against his chest and resting his head on top of Juuse’s while trying to displace Juuse’s leaf flower crown that was buried in his curls, “I have to dance to Chokehold tonight. A special request by someone. Apparently it’s their bachelor party or something.”

“I’m sorry, I know how much you dislike that song. I wish I could do something to help but I’m here till closing” Juuse mumbled, rubbing Romans bare back below his black mesh crop tank top. 

“It’s not that I dislike it, I just dislike the memories that come with it” Roman confided to Juuse. 

Juuse pulled back from Roman and cupped his face in his hands, fingers avoiding the black rectangular blocks of eyeshadow that extended past Roman’s eyes, and looked him in the eyes.

“And that is okay. You can dislike something specifically due to the memories or connotations that come with it. Your opinions are valid and so are your emotions and your words.” Juuse lent his face forward so his forehead touched Roman’s, “Roman, you are probably the most amazing person I have ever met. You are stylish, attractive, and spunky. You slay any and all makeup looks and outfits you wear. You have a heart of gold and a sparkly, shiny, and wonderful personality. You inspire people to be their true selves and to be open about who they are and what they believe in. You have thousands of followers on Instagram and if you ask any of them they would say the same thing. I may have only known your ass for a little over a year and that time has been some of the best time of my life. I love you Roman Josi and I would give you the world if I could. I hope one day, and that day being soon, you realize how amazing of a person you are.”

Juuse lent up and lightly kissed Romans forehead before getting up and going back to work. 

Juuse was busy for the next couple of hours. Students from middle school to college were coming in and out grabbing coffee and a snack before heading off to wherever they were going. It may have been busy but Juuse could handle this. He had done this many times before and probably would do it many more in the future. Eventually the rush ended leaving the shop as dead as it was when when he and Roman had, had their chat earlier. 

“You done?” Roman asked, looking up from his phone to Juuse who had sprawled on the floor, coffee cup in one hand, phone in the other. 

“For now” Juuse sighed, not caring if he was sitting properly in a skirt. He was tired and he still had another hour till close. His pale pink crop top hoodie was comfortable enough that he could sleep in it if he needed to. “Why did you want to talk about something?”

“Yes, when was the last time your cute ass got rawed?” 

“What the heck, Roman!?”

“That long then, huh?”

“Is it really that obvious?” Juuse asked, face buried in his hands trying to contain his blush. Roman got up and came over to where Juuse was sitting on the floor, back leaning against the wall of the counter. He squatted down on the balls of his feet between the v of Juuse’s legs.

“It is. You need to start taking care of yourself Juuse. You can’t do this forever.”

“I’m sorry” Juuse croaked.

“Hey. Hey. Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong.” Roman consoled. He reached his hands out and wrapped them around Juuse’s wrists, pulling them away from his face. The metal of his hand chain brushed against Juuse’s skin making him shudder slightly. Juuse gave a Roman a slight smile when he looked up at him a few moments later. 

“Look, the next night I’m free we’re going to hit up the club and we’re going going to find you guy who can hold you up against the wall, fuck the shit out of you, wring a fucking amazing orgasm out of you, and then will take you home and cuddle the shit out of your pretty ass, okay?” Roman proposed.

“Okay, but you’re doing my makeup. I can’t wing as sharp as you can” Juuse demanded. 

“Of course, was that ever even a question. Now, get up and get back to work. This place closes in an hour and I would like to grab some food with you before I have to head to work.” Roman stood up and pulled Juuse to his feet as well. He smoothed Juuse’s white skirt down for him and shifted it slightly so that the white bow on the front was directly below his belly button again. 

Roman went back to his spot at the counter and Juuse straightened up displays for awhile. 

“Hey, can you watch the counter for a moment while I go grab some stuff from the back?” Juuse asked Roman as he walked past him into the back.

“Of course.” Roman looked up from his phone while Juuse was in the back. He honestly hoped no one came in cause he was not in the mood to deal with people and their prissy ass coffee orders. 

A few minutes after Juuse went back, a couple of guys approached the door and stopped just before it. The one in front stopped and turned back to face the one behind him. From Romans perch, it looked like they were having a small argument but it could have been a friendly conversation for all he knew. Whatever the two of them were having words about was soon resolved.

The bells above the door jangled just as Juuse came out of the back room.

“Welcome to Crema! I will be with you in just one second!” Juuse called. He stopped right next to Romans chair and gave his friend a hug before hurrying up to the counter. 

“Hi, I’m Juuse. Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?” Juuse asked, with a smile on his face. It wasn’t his usual sunshine and rainbows one but one that still was super friendly and warm.

“We need a few, yet.” The one with the brown hair said as his friend looked at the menu that hung above Juuse. 

“Take your time. There’s no rush.” Juuse smiled and leant against the counter and observed the two as he waited on them to be ready.

The guy who had spoken to Juuse had brown hair and some scruff going on, he was wearing a white t-shirt and maroon shorts with black flip flops. He had sunglasses on and his hands stuffed in his pockets as he stood. He was tall and solid with muscle. He still looked like he would be soft enough to lay on. Juuse found him attractive but this guy checked off every box that Roman had on his perfect guy list, looks wise. Juuse knew that if he turned and looked at where Roman was sitting, he would see his friend staring at the brunette shamelessly.

The other guy, on the other hand, hit every single perfect guy box for Juuse looks wise. He had on green shorts that seemed stuck to his thighs, unlike his friends who hung loosely. He wore a white t-shirt as well and had on a silver watch around one wrist. He too, was wearing black sunglasses and flip flops. His sunglasses though where tucked into the color of his shirt. His eyes wear a gorgeous ocean blue and his hair was the color of gold. He had slight scruff as well but not as much as his friend. He too was muscular but in a more lean way than his friend was. He also was slightly taller than his friend as well. 

“We’re ready to order now.” The brunette spoke, startling Juuse out of his thoughts.

“Okay, what can I get for you guys? And will both of these be on the same bill?” Juuse asked. 

“Yeah, they both will be. I’ll be paying for it as well.” The guy with the brown hair said as he reached into his pocket to grab his phone, “ I want a large unicorn hot chocolate.”

“Can I get a name for that?” Juuse asked, his marker poised over the cup ready to write.

“Shea”

“Is that A-Y or A-E ?”

“A-E”

“Alright.” Juuse said scribbling the name in his fancy and writing on the cup. “And what can I get for you?” He asked the blonde, flashing him one of his signature pure sugar, sunshine, and rainbow smiles.

“Umm, can I get a large apple pie latte? With extra whip cream, please?

“Of course! And can I get a name for that as well?”

“Pekka.”

“Okay.” Juuse scribbled Pekka’s name across the cup in a loopy, flourishing calligraphy. 

“You know how to spell that?” The blonde asked, slightly startled. He seemed like he never had a barista who knew how to spell his name before.

“Of course. It’s a Finnish name, isn’t it?” Juuse asked as took Shea’s card and swiped it through the reader, before handing it back to him. Pekka just nodded, with wide eyes and a slight look of shock. “I’m from Findland and if I didn’t know how to spell that then I might as well just go ahead and give up my citizenship.” Juuse proclaimed with a giggle. This in turn caused Pekka to laugh as well. 

“Your drinks will be ready in a few minutes so feel free to take a seat while I make them.”

Juuse quickly got to work preparing the drinks and filling the cups with the appropriate syrups and topping them with whip cream. 

“Here you go!” Juuse said as he sat the drinks on the counter in front of where Shea and Pekka were standing. “Have a wonderful rest of your day and please come back soon.” 

Shea and Pekka picked up their drinks, said a quick thank you to Juuse and wished him the same as well before leaving.

Once the two of them were out the door and down the street a ways, Juuse headed to the door to lock it and pull the blinds down in front of the window to close up shop. After the final blind was down, he turned and looked at Roman who had a massive grin on his face.

“Oh my god” Juuse wheezed out, “Did you see that man,Roman? Did you see him?”

“Which one are you referring to? There were two of them.” Roman replied cheekily.

“The blonde one.”

“I was too busy staring at the brunette to notice.” Roman got up and came over to where Juuse was standing. “Of course I did. He seems perfect for you.”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Juuse commented as he reached forward and grabbed Roman by the belt loops in order to pull him forward so he could hug him and bury his face in Roman’s neck. “ I believe the brunette was exactly your type.”

“He is.”

“Do you think it’s weird that I want to date a guy I just met and have barely talked to?”

“It’s not that weird considering I want to bang and eventually date a guy I just saw order coffee from my best friend who probably never even looked at me, much less talked to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Juuse's outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/first_meeting/set?id=231705823)   
> [Roman's outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/first_meeting/set?id=231705527)  
>  If you have any feels or opinions or ideas about these boys or this au feel free to come and tell me about them on my [tumblr](https://mama-made-me-hockey-saved-me.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudo if you liked this and want more of it! :)


End file.
